Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are three friends who go to Hawaii on summer vacation. Upon their arrival Natsu falls for the princess of Hawaii, Lucy Heartfilia. Nalu all the way, but will add other pairings Rated M for language, some action, and adult themes. Sorry if the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

 _Chapter 1_. Arrived

 _It was a long flight from LA to Hawaii for the three friends Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Everything started out fine, that is until a certain pink haired teen almost blew chunks on everyone._

"Why, why does my stomach hate me so much?" Natsu asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"Geez Salamander, would ya chill were almost fucking there." Gajeel said annoyed. Unlike Natsu Gajeel doesn't have motion sickness, but brings patches just in case, looks like it was the right time to use them.

"Here ya go Salamander." Gajeel said handing Natsu a motion sickness patch. "Wouldn't want ya blowin chunks everywhere."

"Thanks, Metal Brows." Natsu said, before putting the patch on his right arm underneath the red dragon tattoo. "Woo-hoo, I feel better already."

"Gihi, Don't mention it." the black-haired male said.

"Ugh, how much further till we get there?" A raven haired male asked. "I can't wait to get to Hawaii."

"You said it stripper, but lets enjoy first class while we still have it." Natsu said

 _Natsu's father Igneel actually owns the airport, and every other building in Magnolia, which explains how he, Gajeel, and Gray were able to board first class, because he's the worlds biggest Mafia don, but I won't include that in the story. I might do a sequel to story that has pure action. Anyway back to the story._

"Man Hawaii, the girls, the beaches, and the drinks, It's gonna be heaven." Gajeel said.

"Would you like some more champagne Mr. Dragneel." a man with brown hair asked.

"No, thanks Ed." Natsu said. "You know you should really take it easy, with the bartending."

"I can't help it sir, I owe a lot to your father for saving me and my family, he's like a god to me, the only thing I can do is assist and serve his son." Ed said, before returning to his duties.

"Wow flame-brain, he's got a lot of respect for you and your old man." Gray said. "He's a nice guy though."

"Yeah, it wasn't fair what he went through but, I still can't believe he can smile with all the shit he went through." the pink- haired male said.

"Well, this is the only private jet that I've been on that has all three classes on it." Gajeel said.

"Well, looks like we'll be landing shortly guys." Natsu said.

 _About three hours later they finally landed in Honolulu, and drove to the resort via private limo._

 _Well, there we have the first chapter, and if you guys are still wondering about my other stories, they are on temporary hiatus for right now. Let me know if I got the travel time right, I have never been to Hawaii myself so I'm just guessing. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later. BTW sorry if it was short._


	2. Chapter 2

Hawaii Princess and The Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 2: _I Love It Here_

 _They finally arrived to the resort via private limo, and of course Natsu almost threw up everywhere, luckily Gajeel brought a whole pack of motion sickness patches with him._

"Woohoo, finally we made it." Natsu said. "And I finally didn't blow chunks on everyone."

"Yeah, we finally fucking made it." Gray said taking his shirt off.

"Yo pervsicle why are you taking your shirt?" Gajeel asked

"Because we're Hawaii Metal-brows." Natsu said also taking his shirt off.

"Well looks like we got a couple of cute guys over here huh Levy." A voice said from behind the boys.

"You said it Juvia."said the petite blunette.

"Hey hot stuff." Juvia said calling to Gray. Gray turned around and saw a beautiful girl with blue hair smiling cutely at him

"You talking to me?" He asked. Juvia just blushed and smiled while looking away and biting her lip.

"Well, looks like stripper finally found someone, and what are you wearing Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

Everyone just looked at Natsu, and saw that he was shirtless and wearing denim joggers with a dragon on the side, a pair of black high tops, a bunch of bracelets on his left wrist, a black on red G-Shock on his right wrist, a dragon necklace,and a red tattoo on his left shoulder.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE LOKE." a female voice yelled. Natsu turned to see a beautiful blonde haired girl in the hand of an orange haired male, only she was trying to escape his grasp.

"Come on Lu-lu just one kiss." Loke said, but before he could kiss her a fist connected with his jaw sending him flying.

The girl looked over to see a pissed of Natsu, and the moment their eyes met she ran into his arms and cried. "Thank you so much sir." she said as she sobbed into his chest. Natsu just wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Hey it's okay you're safe now." He said to the girl. "Who was that?"

"M...My ex boyfriend Loke, he cheated on me and almost got me back, but luckily you came and saved me thank you so much... um I don't believe I caught your name yet." she said.

Before Natsu could answer he flet something wet on his cheek,,and saw that the girl had kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome." he said blushing.

"Princess Lucy, your father has called for you to come home." a man in a black suit.

"I'll be there in a minute Chris." Lucy said. before she left she said, "I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Natsu." he said. "Well I'll see ya around Luce." he said. However before he got an answer she was gone.

At this point all that went on in Natsu's head was, 'Goddamn she is so cute.'

 _Well here's Chapter 2 sorry if it was short, I can't promise the other chapters won't be short but anyway Thank you to DIGIKO12 for reviewing, and I look foward to more nalu stories from you. Anyway thanks for reading see ya later._


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 3: _What is Going On_

 _Hey Guys before I begin this Chapter I wanna give a shoutout to DIGIKO12, be sure to check out his/her channel, and read his/her stories. Thank You DIGIKO12 for your review and support You are AWESOME._ :) _With that being said let's get into Chapter 3._

 _It had been almost three days since Natsu met Lucy, and ever since he could not stop thinking about how beautiful she was. Little did he know she was thinking the same about him._

"Man, I love Hawaii." Natsu said. "Yo, so what's going on between you and Juvia, Gray."

The raven haired man just looked at Natsu like he was crazy, but he had to admit it was love at first sight. "N..Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." he said while blushing

"Come on Gray, It's pretty obvious that she's got the hots for ya, If ya ask me I'd go for it." Gajeel said.

"I agree with Metal-brows, whole-heartedly." Natsu said.

"Oh, yeah well what about you and Lucy, or is she just talking to you out of sympathy?" the raven haired male asked.

Natsu just turned away and mumbled a whatever before getting up and leaving the resort.

"Yo Salamander where ya going?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, Lucy just texted me asking if I wanted To come over." the pink haired male said. before grabbing his white scarf that Igneel gave him.

"Why the hell are you wearing a scarf in Hawaii Flame-Brain." Gray asked

"It's Igneel's, he gave it to me when I turned 21 last week."Natsu replied.

With that Natsu left the resort to go to Lucy's house, little did he know there would be a special assignment for him.

 _About 30 minutes later he arrived at the palace that Lucy lived in, and let's just say Natsu was impressed._

"HOLY SHIT, THIS PLACE IS HUGE." he yelled

"Well, hello there young man.' a voice said from behind him.

Natsu turned around to see a blonde haired woman who looked exactly like Lucy.

"Uh, Lucy?" he asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucy is my daughter, my name is Layla Heartfilia, Queen of Hawaii." the woman explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Your Majesy, I had no idea." Natsu said while bowing down.

Layla just laughed at him and said. "That's quite alright people always mistake me for my daughter."

"Spaeking of which where is Lucy." he asked looking around for the beautiful busty blonde that stole his heart.

"Oh, she's out with her father on urgent business, but they should be back in a couple minutes."

"Natsu?" a voice said from behind Layla.

They both looked to see Lucy standing there in a bikini causing Natsu to blush heavily.

"Where were you dear." Layla asked her daughter. "I thought you were with your father."

"Oh I told Dad that Natsu was coming over to visit." she said.

"Thank You so much for coming." Lucy said while giving him a hug.

"He-He, Yeah don't mention it, Luce." he said reciprocating the hug.

"Luce?" she asked the man.

"Well, a beautiful girl like you needs a cute nickname so I chose this." He said sheepishly

Lucy just blushed ( _because she is so cute when she does that in the anime, Natsu you lucky bastard.)_ but nonetheless smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "Don't mention it." Natsu said back.

"Well love-birds." a rough voice said from behind. They looked to see a man with blond hair and a blond moustache walk in. "I do believe our guest would like a tour of the house."

"DADDY!" Lucy said running over to him and enveloping him into a hug.

"D-Daddy?" Natsu said nervously.

 _Sorry about the cliff-hanger I'm so evil Muhahahahah No... Ok. Thanks for reading I hope this chapter was not as short as the others, and till next time see ya._


	4. Chapter 4

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 4: _The Mission_

" _Daddy?" Natsu asked nervously._

"Well, this must be the young man Natsu that I've heard so much about, it's nice to meet O Mafia Lord's Son. Tell me how is Igneel these days." Jude asked

Natsu was exasperated at what he heard. "Y….You know my father." Jude just laughed at the boy's shocked state.

"Well for starters your father and I grew up together, Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Jude Heartfilia, King of Hawaii." Jude said holding his hand out to Natsu.

Natsu just stood there before shaking Jude's hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Heartfilia."

"No, Mr. Heartfilia is my father, please call me Jude." The blond haired man stated.

"Well, thank you Jude." Natsu said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Father." Lucy asked. "Yes, my dear." Her father answered.

"Is there a reason you wanted to meet Natsu?" she asked.

"Yes, right thank you for reminding me dear. Natsu my boy would you like something maybe some whiskey or scotch?"

"Uh, whiskey would be fine." Natsu said. They all went into the huge living room and sat down on the sofa. Lucy sat next to Natsu while Layla sat next to Jude.

"Please, make yourself feel at home Natsu." Jude said.

"Thank you for the whiskey." Natsu said. "Now if you don't mind me asking why did you call me here."

"Oh right, thank you for reminding me." Jude said.

"Well, before I left to Hawaii, Igneel told me about a sacred gem located in a volcano on this island. He said that he was going to try to find it." "However he was unable to make it, but he called me yesterday saying that you have a thirst for adventure." He said.

"Well, I do, but I don't really do that kind of stuff." Natsu said.

"Think of it as a new opportunity, if we can retrieve it, the gem then we can protect it from any other people trying to find it. Lucy can accompany you."

"Alright, as long as I can spend time with your daughter, and get to know her."

Natsu said looking at Lucy causing her to blush.

"Then it's settled, you start tomorrow. I'll explain everything tomorrow." Jude stated.

 _Well, there's Chapter 4 Than you all for reading, again I want to thank DIGIKO12 for the support and reviews see you all next time. And yes Jude and Igneel are friends, and there will be some Nalu lemon in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 5: _Best Wake Up Call Ever_

 _"Then it's settled you leave tomorrow, I'll explain everything then."_

They waited until tomorrow luckily Natsu stayed at Lucy's house and shared the same bed with her. ( _No, nothing happened...yet:)_ , _but don't worry it'll happen in this chapter_ ).

Lucy just woke up feeling a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She tried getting up. but unfortunately failed. "Natsu. Hey Natsu it's time to get up."

"No, my Lucy." said the sleeping pink haired male. Lucy thought of another way, but blushed while thinking about it because she knew it was perverted. She leaned into Natsu's touch, and slowly started kissing his neck. ( _BTW this is where the lemon starts_ )

She kept kissing his neck until she got a reply that came in the form of a moan from him. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked at the seductive little kitten that crawled on top of him.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked with a confused expression. Before he knew it he crashed his lips into hers. Lucy reciprocated and moaned into the kiss, until they broke for air. Natsu didn't waste any time attaching his lip to her neck causing her to pur sexily. "Natsu" she moaned with pleasure. "What are you doing." Natsu just kept kissing her neck before grinning seductively. "I didn't know you were such a naughty girl Lucy, and to think we just met two days ago."

Natsu then proceeded to remove the black tank top she was wearing revealing her bare chest. Natsu glared hungrily at her breast before attatching his mouth on her perky nipple. "Natsu." she moaned while tugging onto his pink hair. Natsu kept kissing down her stomach until he reached her lacy, black panties. "You smell good down here." he said noticing her arousal. "I wonder how it tastes." he said as he removed her panties. "Natsu, what are you AHH." she squealed as Natsu attached his mouth to her womanhood and began sucking and licking her clit.

Lucy just writhed at the pleasure he was giving her no one had ever made her this good, the only person who came close to having sex with her was Loke, but never got the chance . "Natsu I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum." she said before climaxing into his mouth.

Natsu then moved up from her womanhood and kissed her from the waist up. before he stripped himself of his boxers and aligned his throbbing member to her dripping wet folds.

"Are you ready, Luce?" he asked. "Yes, but Natsu wait please be gentle I'm a virgin."

"Sure, I'll be as gentle as possible." He said before planting a loving kiss to her lips. He had to admit she tasted like strawberries, his faavorite scent.

Natsu quickly thrusted himself inside of her causing Lucy to scream. Natsu quickly kissed her to muffle the scream. Noticing the tears coming from her eyes he whispered sweet nothings to her such as, "You're so cute and beautiful Lucy and "I'm sorry"

He waited until she started moving her and riding him like a horse, they both knew her parents were home however Lucy always wanted her privacy and since it was big house no one heard the noises of pleasure coming from the two.

"Fuck, Lucy." Natsu said. "You're so tight."

She kept riding him until the they reached there climax.

"Wow, that was some of the best sex I've ever had." Natsu said pulling the beautiful blonde to him. "I love you Lucy."

Lucy just stared at him before crashing her lips into his. "I love you too Natsu."

"Come on, father was expecting us an hour ago what are we going to tell him." she asked nervously.

"We can just tell him we overslept I'm sure he'll understand." Natsu said as he got dressed.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet you there in a few." she said.

 _Well, there is the lemon I promised I tried to make it as steamy as possible don't worry though there will be more soon. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5 and I'll see you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 6: _The Volcano_

 _Just before we begin I am gonna let you all know that there will be a slight lemon in the beginning of this chapter._

 _"I'm going to take a shower before we leave." she said as she walked to her bathroom._

"Don't suppose you'd let me join you, huh Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy just looked at him and blushed, one one hand she wanted Natsu to join her, but she was still embarrased after what they had done this morning.

"Uhhhhm, i don't know." she said. however before she could answer further Natsu came up behind her and started kissing her neck, causing her to moan. "Natsu, again."

"Hehe, guess I can't help myself around someone as cute as you." he said making her blush even more.

Natsu didn't wait for her to answer, he took the opportunity to crash his lips onto hers, and lifted her up. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, luckily for the both of them they were both naked. natsu then crried her to shower, while kissing her neck again. Let's just say it was a fun shower for the two newlyfound lovers.

 _After their heated shower sex session, they got dressed to meet Lucy's father on his private yacht. Natsu wore a black blazer, his red and black G-Shock, his white scarf, a white T-Shirt underneath his blazer, Jeans , and black boots. Lucy wore a white shirt with blue stripes, a matching blue mini-skirt, and brown boots, and let's just say Natsu had a nosebleed when he saw Lucy. They finally arrived to dock where Lucy's father was to meet them._

"What took you all so long?" Jude asked.

"Sorry we overslept, didn't we Luce." Natsu said. Lucy just blushed because they both knew that wasn't what happened.

"Anyways, let's head to the otherside of the island. They all boarded theyacht, however Lucy had to sit on Natsu's lap, much to Natsu's approval, because all the other seats were taken. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Jude, ' _Looks like I might have a new son-in-law, thankfully he's Igneels boy and her old boyfriend Dan Straight.'_

After a while they arrived to the other sid of the island. Natsu and Lucy were the only one's who got off. Jude had explained everything to them both to which they fully understood.

"Well, let's go Luce." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand. "Wow, it's dark in here, and it's cold." Lucy said. Natsu couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she shivered, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her delicate frame. Lucy just blushed when she notice him wrap his arms her. "Thank you Natsu."

"Anytime babe." he said before planting a loving kiss to her lips. "Come on, let's go find that gem."

 _There we go Chapter 6 is up this might be the shortest chapter I've ever written, if you guys have any ideas for what the next chapter should be I would love to hear it, anyway Thank you for reading, also make sure to follow and favorite my friend DIGIKO12. It would really mean alot to me. Till next Arigato, Ja-ne._


	7. Chapter 7

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Shoutouts

Hey guys this isn't a chapter but a little shoutout to two of my favorite authors

MarSoftheGalaxies and DIGIKO12

Make sure to check there channel out and favorite them they are awesome at what they do and deserve to be checked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 7: _The Cave Dancers_

 _"Anytime babe, now come on let's go find that gem."_

They finally were able to enter the cave that leads to the entrance of the volcano, and what they saw shocked them. It was a tribe of dancers, of course Natsu, was an excellent singer and dancer as told by his ex-girlfriend Lisanna, but this was something he had never seen before.

"Natsu, can we please go see them please, please." Lucy begged. Of course Natsu couldn't refuse the cute pout and puppy eyes she gave him. "Sure, we'll go just for you okay, but don't forget we still have to find that gem." he said. Lucy just crashed her lips onto his as a thank you.

They entered the cave and were greeted by an elderly man. "Hello, my name is Akamai, how may I help you." He said in a friendly tone.

"Yes, my boyfriend and I are looking for this gem called the Lumen Histoire." Lucy told the man.

"Well I certainly don't know of any stone or gem by that name, but we will let you know if we find anything." Akamai said. "But please do join us for one dance."

Before they could answer the old man led them to an area that was surrounded by fire.

"Finally my kind of place." Natsu said. "I guess I'll go first. This one is my favorite Usher song, I hope you know it.

 _ **Scream by Usher starts playing.**_

Natsu started dancing and singing like Usher.

Ur'sher, baby

Yeah, we did it again

And this time I'ma make you scream

Usher! Yeah, man

I see you over there, so hypnotic

Thinking 'bout what I do to that body

I get you like ooh baby baby

Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Got no drink in my hand

But I'm wasted

Getting drunk of the thought of you naked

I get you like ooh baby baby

Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it

But you're so magnetic, magnetic

Got one life, just live it, just live it

Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah

Let me know and I'll take you there

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna turn right

Hope you're ready to go all night

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna scream

Yeah, come on

Kill the lights, shut 'em off

You're electric

Devil eyes telling me come and get it

I have you like ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Girl tonight you're the prey

I'm the hunter

Take you here, take you there

Take you wonder

Imagine me whispering in your ear

Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya

And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it

But you're so magnetic, magnetic

Got one life, just live it, just live it

Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah

Let me know and I'll take you there

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna turn right

Hope you're ready to go all night

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna scream

Out, louder, scream louder

Louder, louder, louder

Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need

If you wanna scream, yeah

Let me know and I'll take you there

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna turn right

Hope you're ready to go all night

Get you going like ah-ooh

Baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna scream

"Well i'm beat. Hey Lucy do you wanna go ahead and leave?" he asked.

"No, we got to see you dance now it's my turn, but first do you have anything more revealing." Lucy was led to a little area where she changed into what looked like a hula girl outfit.

 _ **2 On by Tinashe starts playing**_

Lucy started dancing very seductively and the entire time she did she looked at Natsu, and yes He was very turned on by the way she was dancing.

Give me all that you got now

Make you want me 'cause I'm hot now

I'm gone, so faded I'm on one

Bang bang, pop off like the long gun

If you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise

Get faded, turn up with the big boys

Live fast, die young that's my choice

Get money, get money like an invoice

We can mob all in the whip

Make the money make the grip

I be stuntin' like my clique

Getting faded 'til we trip

Man, I love to get on

I love to get 2 on

When the drink be too strong

When the tree be way too strong

Get faded, turn up, brah pour it on up

'Til I can't even think no more

Get ratchet, go dumb, then go more dumb

Then we can keep it lit, let's roll

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)

(Let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)

Yeah, we can get active

And all my bitches attractive

We go, you know who we are now

Get high, hotbox in my car now

If you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise

Get faded, turn up with the big boys

Live fast, die young that's my choice

Get money, get money like an invoice

We can mob all in the whip

Make the money make the grip

I be stuntin' like my clique

Getting faded 'til we trip

Man, I love to get on

I love to get 2 on

When the drink be too strong

When the tree be way too strong

Get faded, turn up, brah pour it on up

'Til I can't even think no more

Get ratchet, go dumb, then go more dumb

Then we can keep it lit, let's roll

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)

Just give me the trees

And we can smoke it ya

Just give me the drink

And we can pour it ya

And my enemies they see me living now

And if you roll with me then you'll be winning now

Man, I love to get on

I love to get 2 on

When the drink be too strong

When the tree be way too strong

Get faded, turn up, brah pour it on up

'Til I can't even think no more

Get ratchet, go dumb, then go more dumb

Then we can keep it lit, let's roll

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)ja

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)

 _Well there is Chapter 7 this was a tease chapter because, you guessed it there is another lemon in the next chapter, but until then Arigato, Ja-ne._


	9. Chapter 9

Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass

Chapter 8: _Cave Love_

 _Natsu just stared at the beautiful, blonde goddess in front of him, and he was aroused by her dancing so much so that after she was done, she walked over to Natsu and seductively led him to an empty tavern._

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked looking at the blonde lustful kitten that suddenly crawled on top of him.

"I want you right now Natsu." she said seductively. Natsu took that as a sign and crashed his lips on hers.

They kissed passionaltely for a few minutes before Lucy pushed him on his back and straddled him before kissing him back. Natsu couldn't help but notice how cute and sexy she was. Lucy just stared at him with eyes full of lust.

"Wow, Luce you're already wet." Natsu said running a finger on her wet panties, causing her to moan.

"Natsu." she moaned. She looked down to see him munching on her exposed womanhood.

"Ready, Lucy." Natsu asked as he aligned his member to her area, and thrusted into her.

"Ahnnnn, Natsu it feels so good." she moaned as he thrusted in and out of her.

After some time they both reached their climaxes.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu said puling the blonde beauty closer to him.

"Me too Natsu." she said while laying her head on his exposed chest and caressing it with her hand.

"Achoo." Natsu looked down to see that Lucy has sneezed.

"We just had sex, and you sneeze on me?" he asked teasingly.

Lucy just blushed and stuck her face into his chest.

"You are so cute sometimes Lucy, and also very sexy. he said leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

After a couple of minutes they got dressed and left in search of the mysterious Lumen Histiore.

"Whew finally we're here." Natsu said. On the way Lucy had slipped and twisted her ankle, so Natsu carried her on his back.

"Natsu, Look." Lucy said. Natsu looked around and saw a beautiful waterfall, and on top of a rock on the waterfall there was a giant blue crystal.

"That must be it, the Lumen Histiore." Natsu said.

 _Finally, they found the Lumen Histiore, but do they know the story behind it, find out in the next chapter of Hawaiian Princess and the Pink Haired Badass. No but seriously I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time peace._

 _P.S. I hope it wasn't to short._


End file.
